


Seeking Solace

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your nightmares return - and they always do, when you're a nation - it's good to have someone there beside you.</p>
<p>[Originally posted to Tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistflyer1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistflyer1102/gifts).



Gilbert had been having dreams again.

It was part of being a nation, really. You learned to deal with the occasional nightmare that called forth every atrocity you had ever done or seen and paraded them before you in anachronistic order. Francis preferred to finish half a bottle of cheap wine when his terrors woke him. Antonio would wander around his house and murmur half-forgotten prayers. Ludwig always crept downstairs to pet the dogs as they slept.

And whenever Gilbert awoke, he grabbed whatever clothes he could find, put on shoes, and ran outside. He never stopped running until his muscles ached and he wheezed for breath in pain. More than once, he needed to run until dawn. (Ludwig never said anything on the mornings when he found Gilbert sprawled on his bed, the sweat making his clothes stick to his skin. He always shut the door softly.)

If Gilbert had the choice, it’s not the way he would have handled it. He would have much preferred to wake someone up - anyone - and rest beside them until he finally felt safe enough asleep again. But God knew that his little brother had enough to deal with on his own. So he ran.

But tonight, when Gilbert woke up from his latest dream, it took him a few seconds to remember that the warmth beside him was another person. He turned his head to see Lili sitting up, her eyes alert.

“What do you need?” she asked.

Gilbert took a breath, and then another.

“Stay with me. Please.”

Lili eased herself down to the mattress, and reached over to hold Gilbert. He wrapped his arms around her waist, perhaps a little too tightly, and pulled her close. Lili didn’t comment - instead, she began to comb her fingers through his hair. After a minute, she began to hum a lullabye. The arms around her waist loosened.

She didn’t know how long it was before Gilbert finally fell asleep again. Lili made sure not to stop stroking his head and neck until she was sure. Satisfied by his slow, even breaths, she allowed herself to close her eyes and wait for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a prompt, and was originally posted to my Tumblr. If you'd like to reblog it, click this link: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/119580017212/and-for-the-meme-prussia-liechenstein-5
> 
> As always, comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
